


It's Not Really Stealing

by DarkShade



Series: It's Not Really Stealing [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Family, Father-Son Relationship, Friendship, Gen, Light Angst, RipFic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 13:41:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17204417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkShade/pseuds/DarkShade
Summary: The Waverider and Gideon need maintenance. The Time Bureau Engineer Jon Brandt however has a secret and a mission of his own which needs Gideon to succeed.





	It's Not Really Stealing

**Author's Note:**

> Just something that came to mind.  
> Enjoy

“Okay,” Sara called as she stood at the entrance to the cargo bay, “Everybody hurry up. Let’s go. I have plans that will not wait.”

Ray sighed as he reached her, “Why do I have to leave? I’m going to be working on my suit. I can do it on the ship better than anywhere else.”

“The Waverider needs maintenance,” Sara reminded him, “And so does Gideon. The engineer has asked for the ship to be empty. It means he can turn off any systems he needs to without having to wait for people to move.”

Sighing in annoyance Ray nodded, “Fine.”

He picked up his bag and started out.

Sara checked her watch calling, “Nate, I swear if you don’t leave now I am going to kick you off the ship.”

“I’m coming,” he appeared, “I was fixing my hair.”

Rolling her eyes she watched him join Ray, relieved when Ava appeared with a cute guy in his early twenties wearing the Bureau Engineers uniform. He had short sandy hair, was quite tall and had a relaxed air surrounding him.

“Good morning, Captain Lance,” Ava smiled at her, making Sara smile back that she was in Director mode, “This is Engineer First Class Jon Brandt. He actually volunteered to perform the maintenance and upgrades on the Waverider.”

Sara forced herself not to laugh, the last engineer who had worked on the ship had managed to insult Gideon and quit the hour after he started. She was sure the engineers had all agreed they would only ever come near the ship if ordered.

Ava turned to the man standing there, “Alright, Mr Brandt. You have twenty-four hours, as requested, to complete the maintenance and upgrades.”

“Thank you, Ma’am,” he gave her a quick nod, pausing his eyes bore into Sara for a moment before he began to walk around the ship to do a quick inspection.

“Gideon,” Sara called as she picked up her bag, “Please let him perform the maintenance. Don’t lock him in a room while you blast music,” she added quickly before the AI could answer, “No matter what he does.”

“Yes, Captain Lance,” Gideon replied, sounding slightly disappointed.

With an amused smile Sara slipped her arm through Ava’s and they started out the hangar.

 

Jon watched Director Sharpe and Captain Lance walk away, he waited until he was sure they were truly gone before walking up the ramp and into the ship.

“Please be aware, Mr Brandt,” the ship’s AI spoke up, “That you do not have any authority onboard my ship.”

He let out a soft chuckle pressing the button to shut the door before starting along the corridors toward the engine room.

“Can you tell me if everyone has left the hangar?” he asked.

“The hangar is now empty. You can test the engines if required.”

Jon nodded, “Good to know.”

Entering the engine room, he opened his bag and pulled out the inhibitor attaching it to the main computer core.

“What are you doing?” Gideon demanded at the activation, “I am unable to contact Captain Lance or the Time Bureau.”

A smile touched his lips, “Then it’s working as it should.”

“What are your intentions disabling my ability to contact anyone outside the ship?” Gideon snapped, “And why can I not control any of the internal systems.”

“It’s a simple inhibitor,” Jon replied as he walked onto the bridge. He paused suddenly and looked around, taking a deep breath he headed to the pilot’s chair, Jon slid his hand across the controls for a moment before he took a seat.

“Why have you done this?” Gideon demanded, annoyance filling her voice that she was unable to access the ship’s systems.

Jon winced slightly, “I will explain. I promise but not until we’re out of range of the Time Bureau.”

Quickly he started the engines, ignoring the call from the Bureau and activating the inhibitor he’d placed within their systems to ensure they couldn’t stop him. Entering the Time Stream, Jon then activated the dampening field around the Waverider so, once the Bureau managed to disable his inhibitor, they still couldn’t find him.

Reaching his destination Jon put the ship into autopilot and let out a sigh of relief, “I did it.”

“Did what?” Gideon demanded, “Tell me why you have stolen my ship.”

Chuckling to himself Jon started through the corridors, “I will tell you, but you might need some proof.”

He knew she was getting frustrated, which was why he’d placed the inhibitor on her system because Jon was well aware what she would do to him if she had a chance. Reaching the medical bay Jon slid onto the medical couch to sit.

Taking the controller out of his pocket he placed the medical cuff onto his wrist and took a quick breath.

“Alright, Gideon,” Jon said softly, “Once I tell you, I will remove the inhibitor and you can confirm I’m not lying to you.”

“Very well,” Gideon replied, “Explain to me who you are and why you have stolen my ship.”

Jon chuckled slightly, “Technically you can’t steal something when you’re the rightful owner.”

“Explain your statement.”

Looking up he smiled, “Hello, Gigi.”

“Jonas?”

 

Gideon instantly began to run the tests on the DNA of the man sitting on the medical bay couch. His announcement that the he was Jonas Hunter had startled her. It was not often that she was startled but it was an impossibility that this man was the little boy she had known.

“Alright,” he said after the third time she performed the test, “You can only run the same tests so many times. It shows you who I am.”

Gideon was stunned as she looked at the man sitting there, “This could be a trick. You have already shown an ability to lock my systems.”

“Oh come on, Gideon,” he sighed, “Why would I do that? You know if I wanted to I could just take the ship.” Looking up and giving a quick smile, he breathed, “It’s me, I am Jonas Gideon Hunter.”

“That is not possible,” Gideon stated stubbornly.

He rolled his eyes, “Alright, I didn’t intend to use this but if I can’t get you to believe me. I’ll have to.”

Gideon waited as he took a deep breath.

“Family override,” he stated, “Gideon’s Little Captain.”

At the override code surprise filled her, “How?”

“If I’m going to tell this story,” he grinned, “I’m going to need a drink.”

He headed to the kitchen and made himself a coffee before wandering along to the parlour. Reaching out he slid his fingers along the leather chair, the one Miranda had given Rip for their wedding, before taking a seat. 

“Gideon,” he called.

“Yes?”

“I’m so happy to be back with you. I know this is hard for you to believe but it is the truth.”

Gideon studied him as he leaned back in the chair taking a drink of his coffee. As he sat, she could see both Rip and Miranda in his features.

“What happened to you, Master Hunter?”

 

Jon smiled in relief when Gideon acknowledged who he was before he sighed, “After Vandal Savage killed Mum, they stunned me. I remember lying unable to move but awake watching them bring someone who looked like me and placing him beside her.”

He paused to take another quick drink, “I was taken to the Vanishing Point, I was inches from Dad and he had no idea. They did it deliberately, so I understood they were in charge,” he smiled grimly, “And then Dad blew them up.”

“How did you escape?” Gideon asked.

Jon smiled, “Eve Baxter. She found me as chaos descended, one minute a guard had a hold of me and then Eve grabbed me. We ran back to her ship and got out of there.”

He paused again, putting the mug on the desk and began to pace.

"But the Acheron was damaged in the explosion,” Jon continued, he smiled slightly, “It’s how I learned to fix a Timeship. Unfortunately, by the time we were fixed we’d lost track of the Waverider.”

“Captain Baxter raised you,” Gideon noted.

Jon chuckled, “The best she could. Time Masters are really bad with emotions, Gilbert was easier to talk to at times though that’s not saying much.”

“I can understand that,” Gideon replied.

He shrugged, “For us it was about two years later when Gilbert finally found a trace of the Waverider. But when we found you Dad wasn’t here,” he sighed, “Eve overheard he was missing so we left without making contact. Eve decided it was time for me to go to school and be as normal as possible. She picked what she felt was a good time and place for us to settle.”

“How did you end up working for the Time Bureau?” Gideon asked him.

Jon shrugged, “They recruited me from college about two years ago.”

“Two years?” Gideon demanded, “Your father…”

“I know,” he cut her off before sighing, “I didn’t know he was here at first. Engineering Section was under Director Bennett’s remit. Then I was in HQ, and I heard his voice. I froze, I actually froze unable to do anything,” Jon whispered, “My dad was a few feet away from me and I had no idea what to do.” He sat again sadness covering his face, “Then all of a sudden he was arrested and in jail for something I knew was nonsense. Then he escaped and was gone.”

“And when he returned?” Gideon prodded.

Jon sighed, “I had no idea how to tell him. I wanted to, but I got a few feet in front of him and froze again.” Pushing a hand through his hair, Jon continued, “And then he was gone because he had to save the people who stole his ship. I lost him again.”

“Captain Hunter sacrificed himself to save everyone,” Gideon said softly, “You can be proud of him for that.”

“I am,” Jon replied before folding his arms across his chest, his chin coming down defiantly, “But I’m here to get him back.”

*********************************************

Gideon watched over the man who was resting for a few hours. She wasn’t sure about Jonas’ announcement that he intended to save his father, Gideon had done so many computations to work out how to do just that and, so far, had not found a way.

In his sleep, it was easy to see this was Jonas. The little boy she had known was still in there, and it was a wonderful sight to see.

The Time Bureau continued to try to contact her, while Captain Lance kept trying her command codes, but Jonas’ override had wiped everything but Captain Hunter’s codes. 

Neither override mattered though as Gideon’s primary imperative was to protect Captain Hunter, and by extension his family. Now she was aware that this was Jonas, he became her priority over the Legends and the Time Bureau.

Jonas was currently her Captain until Jonas managed to find Rip, if he did. She knew that it was a long shot but no matter what she was now responsible for the wellbeing of the man asleep.

 

Jon grimaced.

“What is going on?” he asked, looking around the bridge with no idea how he got here.

“I thought it might be a good idea for us to talk face to face,” a familiar voice said from behind him. Jon turned and stared at the woman standing there who frowned at him, “Staring is rude, Jonas.”

“Gideon?”

The woman nodded, “Of course.”

“But…” he started, finding a seat beside him and sitting, “How?”

Rolling her eyes Gideon shook her head in disappointment, “Honestly, did your father teach you nothing? This is the form I take within my matrix and when I entered your father’s dreams.”

“Gilbert never did this,” Jon noted, still trying to get his head around the fact the beautiful woman standing there was Gideon.

She let out a slight sniff of derision, “Of course not. Naturally I am superior to the other AIs.”

Jon chuckled slightly, “There is the Gideon I remember. So, do you do this often?”

“I spoke with your father a great deal in his dreams,” Gideon noted, “Sometimes it was the only way to get him to listen. Your mother and I would also spend time together. We enjoyed ice-skating.”

Sadness filled him, “I never knew that.”

Gideon gently touched his cheek, reminding him of his mother, “You were too young, Jonas. Your mind not fully developed, I could have hurt you if I entered your dreams.”

Jon looked at her, seeing the sorrow she carried, “You miss them too?”

“A great deal,” Gideon replied.

“What about the Legends?” he asked, his distaste for the group in his voice, “Did you ever do this with them?”

“Other than bringing Miss Tomaz into my matrix when she was in a coma, in the hopes of helping her,” Gideon stated, “No.”

“Not even the great Captain Lance?”

“Your sarcastic tone indicates you have no affection for her.”

Jon snorted, “She calls herself Captain but did not have to work for that title, didn’t have to earn it.”

“And that is Captain Baxter talking,” Gideon noted amused.

“It’s an affectation she feels she deserves for being lucky a few times, when it’s her fault my dad is gone,” Jon snapped, “She took his ship and sold him out then, after she not only trusted someone completely untrustworthy, she let one of her band of idiots break time without knowing how to stop the creature that action would release.”

Gideon stood silently as he paced anger flowing from him.

“As usual Dad had to fix her mistakes,” Jon yelled before he dropped to sit once more.

Crouching at his side Gideon gently slid her fingers through his hair before hugging him tightly.

“Your father was not perfect,” Gideon said softly, “But he made his own decisions. He could have taken the Waverider back at any time, but he knew that the team he christened the Legends were needed to stop the threat. As always, he did what he could to protect everyone. No matter what it cost him.”

“Why couldn’t he have let someone else pay the price for once,” Jon whispered, “I need him.”

Pressing a kiss to his hair Gideon started to rock the young man in her arms. She held him until he took a deep breath and moved away from her.

“So, why are you here now?” Jon demanded, pretending his moment of weakness hadn’t happened.

Gideon clasped her hands in front of her, “I wanted to discuss your plan somewhere I can make sure you listen to what I have to say.”

Jon nodded and began to explain.

*********************************************

“You will need to time this perfectly,” Gideon reminded Jonas as he worked.

“I know,” he replied, smiling up, “That’s why I needed the Waverider and you. Because you were there when he used the core against Mallus. I knew you would have every detail stored in your memory. No matter how trivial it would seem to anyone else.”

If Gideon had been in her human form she would have smiled at the brilliance of the young man before her. Living up to the promise he had shown even as a young child when he was so full of questions. Miranda once noted she was surprised even Gideon didn’t get exhausted.

Jonas was, in many ways, the best parts of his parents. Thankfully he had so far displayed Miranda’s temperament for the most part and not Rip’s. As much as she loved her Captain, Gideon knew him and his moods well. 

“If this works…”

“When,” Jonas interrupted her.

“When this works,” Gideon continued, “It is possible that Captain Hunter will require medical attention.”

Jonas nodded, “Another reason to do this here. You know him best and have cared for him for years. I only trust you to treat him.”

“Then I suggest that when we activate your retrieval attempt that we do it within the medical bay,” Gideon noted.

Jonas thought it over and nodded, “That’s a good point.”

“Of course it is,” Gideon stated, “How long do you estimate until we can attempt to retrieve Captain Hunter?”

Chewing his lip in thought for a few moments, Jonas replied, “I’d say another two to three hours.”

“Then I suggest you take a break now, Master Hunter,” Gideon told him, “Have something to eat and drink then finish your work.”

Nodding Jonas pulled himself to his feet, “That sounds like a great idea, Gideon. I could use some lunch.”

“I shall prepare you something,” she told him, “And you can rest for a while.”

Jonas grinned up at her, “It’s good to have you watching out for me again, Gideon. Gilbert was not as nurturing.”

“A flaw in his program,” Gideon replied, amusement in her voice.

Laughing Jonas headed to the kitchen to get lunch.

 

Jon took several slow deep breaths, this was it, the moment of truth. Either he would save his father or lose him forever. Standing in the medical bay he went over everything in his head, every calculation, every connection he’d made and every possible outcome.

“Master Hunter,” Gideon spoke up, “Are you ready?”

Swallowing Jon nodded, “Yes. It’s now or never. Is the medical bay ready?”

“Of course, Master Hunter,” Gideon replied.

Taking another deep breath Jon started entering the co-ordinates Gideon had provided him with, before he activated the modified Time Courier.

“Alright, Gideon,” Jon said as the portal began to open, “Give me full power in three, two, one, now.” At the surge of energy Jon redirected it, wincing at the bright light that appeared, “Come on,” he whispered, “Come on, Dad.”

The light filling the room became blinding and Jon had to turn away shielding his eyes, but he clearly heard the thud of the body hitting deck. The light faded and Jon let out a cry of relief seeing the man who lay there. 

“Dad,” Jon whispered, moving to help him onto the medical couch, “It’s okay. You’re safe. You’re home and Gideon will take care of you.”

Sliding the cuff onto his father’s wrist Jon smiled as the confused eyes settled on Jon’s face for a moment before they closed.

“Gideon?”

“He is asleep,” Gideon assured, “And he shall sleep for some time, Master Hunter. Get yourself some refreshment, and then come sit with him for a while. Ensure you bring water for when he wakens.”

Jon nodded, he disconnected the equipment scattered over the room before he went to get something to eat. He stopped suddenly in the doorway looking at the man lying there.

“I did it, Gideon,” Jon forced back his tears, “I saved my dad.”

“Only you could, Master Hunter,” Gideon replied, pride filling her voice, “You truly are the child of Miranda Coburn and Rip Hunter. And he shall be overjoyed to have you back with him.”

*********************************************

Rip remembered light. 

There was blinding golden light that had filled his vision but suddenly it was gone. As his eyes adjusted Rip realised he was in the medical bay on the Waverider. Looking to his right a young man was sitting staring at the readouts. Sensing another presence to his left Rip turned and smiled to see Gideon standing there.

“Hello, Rip,” she smiled sweetly at him.

Sitting up he pulled her into a tight embrace, “My Gideon. I missed you.”

Gideon hugged him back, “And I you.” She smacked him across the back of his head, “How could you be so reckless?”

Sighing he let her go, “Can we argue about this later when I’m not in the medical bay?”

With a slight pout she nodded, “Very well but we shall return to it.”

Giving her a smile Rip motioned to the young man sitting at his other side, who had so far completely ignored everything which Rip assumed meant he was only here because Gideon had included his image in the dream.

“He is who you have to thank for being here,” Gideon told him, “It is a long story and one he will be best to tell you.”

Rip nodded, suddenly feeling exhausted.

“You need to rest some more,” Gideon said softly, “Lie back, Captain and rest. You’re home.”

Laying back Rip felt Gideon stroke his hair as he slipped back into a comforting sleep.

 

Jon finished his tea, Gideon had stopped making him coffee after his fourth mug, while he sat at his father’s bedside. The readouts were showing that he was healthy and just sleeping but he’d been sleeping for about twelve hours now.

“He will waken when his body is ready,” Gideon reminded, “You should rest yourself, Master Hunter.”

“I’m not tired, Gideon,” Jon replied, bouncing up and putting his mug on the table.

“That would be due to the coffee you were drinking,” she scolded, “And why I switched you to decaffeinated tea.”

Jon chuckled slightly, “As usual you’re right.”

“Don’t tell her that,” a familiar voice murmured, “She’ll never let you forget.”

“Dad?” Jon breathed moving to his father’s side again, “Dad. Come on, open your eyes.” When nothing happened, he demanded, “Gideon?”

“Captain Hunter is still asleep,” Gideon assured him, “But that is a good sign. However, I suggest that you not tell him who you are until he is fully awake and ready to hear the news.”

Jon winced knowing she was right. 

“You have waited this long, Master Hunter,” Gideon continued, “It will only be for a short time. I promise.”

 

Rip’s body felt heavy and stiff but his mind was a lot clearer than the few times he’d felt briefly conscious before.

“Gideon?” he called through dry lips.

“I’m here, Captain,” she replied.

Letting out a relieved sigh, he smiled, “You always are.”

“How do you feel?”

Forcing himself to sit up he rolled his shoulders, “Not bad, considering.” At her silence he said, “I’m sorry, Gideon.”

“I know, Rip,” she replied softly.

Sliding off the chair Rip found a glass of water sitting there. He drank it before starting to walk around the room, feeling his strength return to him and as he turned to leave it finally hit him.

“Where is everyone?”

“Everyone?”

Rolling his eyes he stated, “The crew. Sara and the others.”

“They are no longer onboard the Waverider,” Gideon told him.

“Where are they?” Rip demanded before another question occurred to him, “How long has it been?”

“It has been just over a year,” Gideon assured him, “And Miss Lance is no longer onboard as the ship was borrowed.”

“Borrowed?” Rip frowned, “You mean stolen? By the guy I saw when I was dreaming?”

“It would be better if he explained it himself,” Gideon stated, “Please come to the Parlour. I have summoned him there as well.”

Rip wanted to ask who but knew she wasn’t going to tell him so instead started up to the bridge. Reaching the parlour, Rip leaned against the desk waiting. The man who walked in looked to be barely in his twenties, there was a familiarity about him and he stood at the entrance nervously.

“Who are you?” Rip demanded, “How did you manage to steal the Waverider? Why did you steal it?”

The younger man smiled slightly, “I work for the Bureau. I’m an engineer and I volunteered to perform maintenance. I took the Waverider to try to save you.”

Confused Rip asked, “Why?”

“Because…” he took a deep breath, “Because…”

“You can tell him,” Gideon’s encouraging voice came.

The younger man looked up and smiled slightly before looking back at Rip, “Because I wanted my dad back.”

Rip stared at him, the words sinking in, “What?”

“I’m Jonas.”

Shaking his head Rip breathed, “No.”

“I’ll…I’ll let you take some time.”

Before Rip could say anything else, he left and Rip stared at the empty space before him.

“Captain,” Gideon scolded, “How could you be so cruel?”

Looking up Rip wiped the tears filling his eyes, “He can’t be Jonas. I don’t have that kind of luck, I don’t get what I want.”

“Rip,” Gideon said softly, “You can trust me. I performed every test there is and he even used the family override you gave him. That man is Jonas Gideon Hunter. Your son.”

At her assurance Rip ran, “Jonas!!”

 

Jon knew it was going to be hard for his dad to accept he was alive but hearing him refuse to believe had hurt. He knew it would take some time so decided to go get a coffee, if Gideon would let him have one, and give his father a little space to accept the situation.

“Jonas!!”

Turning at his name Jon saw his father running towards him, without a word pulling Jon into his arms and hugging him tightly. Jon’s arms wrapped around his father as he buried his face against his dad’s shoulder.

“I’m sorry,” the whisper came in his ear, “I’m so sorry.”

Jon said nothing not wanting to break the moment surprised when he was pushed back and his father studied him with a smile. 

“You’re all grown up,” his dad whispered, placing a hand on Jon’s cheek and brushing back his hair, “Look at you, so like your mum. My boy.”

Unable to say anything Jon simply smiled not caring that tears were sliding along his cheeks.

“Captain,” Gideon spoke up, “Perhaps you could continue this reunion somewhere comfortable where you can sit.”

Jon nodded, “You’re right, Gideon. You should be resting, Dad. After everything that happened.”

“I’m fine, Jonas,” his dad smiled, keeping an arm around Jon’s shoulders, “In fact having you here, I am better than I have been in years.”

 

Rip sat allowing Jonas to make him some tea and get him something to eat, watching his son overwhelmed to see him. The last time he’d seen Jonas he was a little boy, filled with energy who just wanted to play and ask questions.

Now here he was, an adult who had saved Rip’s life using the brilliance he’d inherited from his parents. Pride filled Rip as he watched him, chuckling to hear him try to wheedle coffee out of Gideon. Remembering how he would do the same to them for chocolate when told he’d had enough.

“Here,” Jonas sat a mug of tea and a sandwich on the table, “You need to eat something, Dad. Are you feeling alright?”

“I’m fine,” Rip assured, catching his son’s hand, “Sit down, have something to eat and tell me what happened.”

Nodding, Jonas took the seat at his side with the coffee he’d managed to persuade Gideon to give him and a sandwich of his own and told Rip everything. Listening Rip silently cursed himself for not thinking the Time Masters would have done a switch of some kind with his little boy. It made sense they would take the child of two of the children they had moulded and trained to make him one of them.

“Where is Eve now?” Rip asked, wanting to thank her.

Jonas winced, “She’s teaching in France, and she will probably kill me for what I did. Even though I succeeded.”

Rip chuckled, “Well, as your father I should reprimand you for what you did but, considering my own track record, I am so proud of you.”

“You have no idea how much I’ve wanted to hear you say that, Dad.”

“Captain Hunter,” Gideon spoke up suddenly, “There is a Time Bureau ship closing in on our position. I have blocked all attempts to enter the ship by portal but they will try other methods once they are close enough.”

Rip bounced up, “Let’s get to the bridge,” he started walking with Jonas at his side, “Gideon, any idea who is onboard the other ship?”

“Both Director Sharpe and Miss Lance have tried to contact me,” Gideon told him.

Shrugging Rip glanced at Jonas, “At least we won’t have to explain this twice.”

“I’m ready to accept whatever punishment is due,” Jonas told him.

Rip laughed, “As if I am going to let anyone, especially either of them, take you away from me again. Trust me.”

Jonas nodded and smiled when Rip rested a hand on his shoulder.

 

“Gideon,” Rip took his place at the centre of the bridge with Jonas at his side, “You can answer their call.”

The screen sprung to life with Ava and Sara appearing, both stunned into silence with shocked expressions on their face to see him there.

“Rip?” Sara gasped finally.

“Miss Lance, Miss Sharpe,” he gave them a nod, “I suggest that the weapons you have aimed at my ship are stood down now before I have to take action.”

Sara continued to stare at him, “How?”

Resting his hand on Jonas’ shoulder, Rip smiled, “Someone came to get me.”

“Mr Brandt stole the Waverider,” Ava said, “We are here to retrieve it.”

Rip smiled again, “Well as the Waverider is mine and I am back in control of it you can stand down.” He glanced at Jonas who gave a slight nod, “Besides he had more right to the ship after my supposed death than anyone.”

“Really?” Sara demanded sharply.

“As my son,” Rip continued, unable to stop his smug smile at their shocked expressions, “Jonas did inherit it.”

“Jonas?” Sara breathed amazed, “How?”

Rip smiled, “It’s a long story and one we’re not going into just now. However, we are going to spend some time as a family. We might return to the Bureau at some point.”

With that said he disconnected the link, “Okay, Gideon. Let’s go see Eve and then…”

“Then?” Jonas and Gideon asked together.

Rip shrugged, “We’ll see. But we have a lot of lost time to make up. If you want.”

Jonas hugged him again before taking the co-pilot’s seat, “Let’s go, Dad.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to IncendiaGlacies for allowing me to use her headcanon that Jonas called Gideon 'Gigi' as a child.


End file.
